Attack on the Fun
by LoveKP
Summary: Serie de mini historias divertidas con varios de los personajes de SNK.
1. Chapter 1

**Borrachera**

 **Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo una serie de historias graciosas para que se diviertan un rato, estas historias varían en cuanto a parejas y personajes. Sin más que decir lean la primera historia.**

-¡Fondo! ¡fondo! -gritaban los chicos de la tropa 104 mientras Eren bebía toda la botella.

-Oigan ¿no es ilegal beber en vía pública? -pregunto Armin preocupado.

-¡Quietos ahí mocosos! -grito Hannes, quien era miembro de las tropas de guarnición.

Todos se quedaron estáticos.

.

-¿Me dices que no has tomado nada? -le pregunto el compañero de Hannes a **Connie.**

-No -dijo tratando de coordinar boca y cerebro.

-Haber ¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí? -Hannes le enseño una mano con tres dedos.

-Amm déjame ver -Connie se acercó un poco más y entrecerró los ojos-. Son cinco en cada mano -dijo como si fuera muy obvio y seguro de sí mismo, luego comenzó a vomitar.

-Odio este trabajo -se quejó Hannes.

.

-Señorita por favor haga el cuatro -solicito Hannes.

-¿El cuatro? -pregunto medio mareada **Sasha** \- ¿Cómo? ¿Con los dedos? -ella les enseño la mano intentando solo mostrar cuatro dedos, pero termino mostrando tres en su mano izquierda y dos en la derecha -¡Woooo el 4¡ -grito emocionada.

.

-Muéstrame el cuatro -pidió Hannes a **Reiner**.

El rubio se paró sobre un pie conservando perfectamente el equilibrio, estiro su brazo y con otra mano toco su nariz.

-¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?

-Tres estirados, dos enrollados, cinco en total -contesto rápidamente a pesar de que también había tomado, pero él tenía más resistencia que sus amigos.

.

-Lo juro yo no bebí nada -dijo **Armin** entre lamentos-. Yo estoy sobrio.

-Si claro -dijo el compañero de Hannes.

-No, aguarda yo conozco a Armin, él es cabeza de pollo -intervino Hannes.

-¿Y cómo lo comprobamos? -pregunto su compañero.

-Pues -Hannes le enseño la botella a su compañero y sirvió tres vasos.

-No creo que sea buena idea -dijo preocupado Armin cuando tomo el vaso que le entregaron.

-Bebe mocoso o te arrestamos -amenazo el compañero.

Brindaron y bebieron hasta el fondo.

.

-Haber niño has el cuatro -ordeno el compañero de Hannes.

-No quiero -dijo de brazos cruzados **Jean.**

-Mira mocoso hazlo o si no tendremos que llamar a tu mama -amenazo Hannes.

-¡Mo por favor!

.

-Yo no bebo -negó descaradamente **Mina** -, pero no me negaría si unos chicos lindos me invitaran unos cuantos tragos -pestaño tratando de parecer coqueta.

-No inventes eres una niña y estas borracha -regaño Hannes.

.

-¿Y qué hacemos con esta? -le pregunto el compañero al ver a **Annie** tumbada inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Señorita! -Hannes la zangoloteo, pero ella no respondió.

.

-La verdad es que yo no tome nada -negó **Thomas** -. Bueno si, pero poquito -dijo pensándolo-. Me levante rápido y me dio de golpe el aire -quiso excusarse.

Hannes y su compañero intercambiaron miradas

.

-Sha vam a veg yo no estoy hip borracha -dijo apenas articulando palabras **Ymir.**

-¿Entendiste algo? -pregunto Hannes y su compañero negó con la cabeza.

.

-Les juro, yo no tome nada, en mi vida he tomado -decía Crista asustada por estar en problemas.

-Oye como que se parece al cabeza de coco -dijo el compañero de Hannes.

-Es verdad -Hannes no podía negar el parecido.

.

-Haber **Eren** cuantos dedos tengo aquí -pregunto Hannes.

-¡Me estas mostrando el dedo medio! -dijo furioso por la broma.

-Lo siento Eren no pude resistirme -dijo entre risas Hannes-. Haber dime el abecedario al revés -pidió ahora adoptando un tono serio.

-Pero ni sobrio puedo hacer eso -se quejó.

-¡Aja! Con que confesión -grito el compañero de Hannes.

.

-¡Wooo! -gritaba **Floch** mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la agitaba en el aire, luego comenzó a bailar.

-¡Ven acá mocoso! pasearse desnudo en vía publica es otro delito.

.

-¡Déjenme! conozco mis derechos -decía **Berthold** mientras lo esposaban y soltaba patadas al aire-. ¡Ya verán les pateare el trasero!

-El típico caso de borracho agresivo -dijo Hannes.

-¡Callate ya mocoso, nosotros somos la autoridad! -Le grito su compañero.

.

-Eren tu eres mi hermano, hijo de otra madre, pero mi hermano -decía Armin borracho y abrazando a Eren.

-Armin deja de abrazarme y ayúdame a despertar a Annie -decía intentando quitarse a Armin de encima.

.

-Yo lo quiero -decía entre lágrimas **Mikasa** a causa del alcohol-, pero míralo, ahí está con esa mujerzuela -señalo a Eren.

Eren se acercó a Hannes.

-Quítate de encima Armin -se quejó.

-¡Eren! -grito Mikasa y también comenzó a abrazarlo.

-Oigan ¿no me quieren llevar preso? -suplico Eren.

.

Crista había tomado obligada por Hannes y su compañero y ahora estaba llorando en la calle, Ymir la trataba de consolar, pero estaba tan borracha que no sabía cuál de los dos hombros que veía de Crista era el correcto.

Ella termino palpando al aire.

.

 **Franz y Hannah** bailaban o más bien dicho solo se mecían pegaditos a pesar de que no había música.

-Que viva el amor -dijo Hannes y junto con su otro compañero bebieron otro vaso con mezcal.

.

-Tu mi complemento mi media naranja -cantaba **Marco** o más bien gritaba.

.

Hannes y su compañero comenzaban a ponerse también borrachos así que decidieron era momento de terminar esa fiesta.

.

Annie se levantó Y vio que estaban en una celda. Todos se quejaban por el dolor de cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reta**

Jean, Connie, Eren y Armin jugaban futbol cuando Armin lanzo fuera de la cancha la pelota, él fue tras ella, pero se quedó estático al ver que Crista ya la tenía agarrada.

-¿Podemos jugar? -pregunto de forma sonriente.

-El fut no es un deporte para niñas -se burló Jean.

-¿Con que es así? -dijo furiosa Mikasa y busco apoyo con la mirada en Eren.

-La verdad estamos bien los 4 -dijo Eren.

-En ese caso -hablo Sasha- ¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos interesante?

-Primer gol camiseta -dijo decidida Annie.

-¡A ganar equipo! -grito Jean y los 4 hicieron una rueda para ponerse de acuerdo-. Vamos amigos ¿acaso no quieren ver a esos mujerones sin camiseta? Yo me muero de ganas ¿tú que dices Eren, Connie?

-¡Si!, fuera camisetas -dijo Connie super animado.

-Supongo -dijo apenado Eren.

-A ti no te pregunto Armin porque hasta estas tirando la baba.

Los chicos juntaron las manos al centro y concluyeron su reunión.

-Saquen ustedes primero -dijo Armin dándole la pelota a Annie.

-Gracias Armin -agradeció guiñándole el ojo y Armin se sonrojo.

-Tonto ¡jamás se sede la pelota! -le dio un zape en la nuca Jean.

-Son niñas, no es que tengan mucha ventaja -dijo Connie.

-¿Eso creen? -Mikasa pateo la pelota y este no entro en la portería, en su lugar dio en el poste el cual quedo doblado en donde la pelota había dado.

Los cuatro miraron aterrorizados.

Las chicas tenían la pelota, Sasha estaba por pasárselo a Mikasa, Connie corrió en su dirección, pero Sasha frunció el ceño y Connie salió corriendo en otra dirección.

-¡No seas cobarde Connie! -regaño Eren quien intercepto el pase.

-¡Estoy solo! -grito Jean que estaba cerca de la portería.

-Por feo estas solo -se burló Sasha.

-Eren le paso la pelota a Jean, este lo patio en dirección a la portería, pero Mikasa se lanzó logrando evitar el gol, se lo paso a Annie y ella estaba por patearlo, entonces Armin se interpuso y termino pateándolo a él.

-¡Falta! -grito Jean.

Era el turno de Armin de intentar meter gol, pero Mikasa nuevamente lo detuvo, se lo paso a Christa y ella de una patada lanzo al otro extremo anotando el primer gol.

-¡Goool! -celebraron las chicas y los chicos se quejaron.

-Hagámoslo más interesante -dijo Annie-. Quien gane hará los deberes del otro durante todo un mes.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo ….

10 min después iban perdiendo, estaban cansados y sudorosos, las chicas lucían frescas y sin cansancio.

-Nos están haciendo pedazos ¿Qué no están concentrados? -regaño Jean y entonces vio que sus amigos tenían la mirada perdida en las chicas-. Hombres tenían que ser.

-Jean ya mejor afrontemos que perdimos -se quejó Connie.

-No se preocupen que yo tengo un plan -él se giró hacia las chicas-. Usaremos la regla más sagrada del futbol… ¡ultimo gol gana! -grito y ellas se sorprendieron.

-Pero si vamos ganando 50 a 0 -se quejó Mikasa.

-Ultimo gol gana dije.

-Déjalos -dijo Christa sonriente.

Los chicos tenían la pelota, Armin corrió hacia la portería, pero vio a Christa quien le sonrió y se quedó con la mente en blanco.

-Armin -Jean le dio un zape en la nuca-, por andar pensando burradas ya nos quitaron la pelota.

Annie pateo la pelota, Eren lo detuvo, se lo paso a Connie, todos se dispersaron, Connie pateo la pelota y metió gol.

-¡Metieron autogol! -gritaron las chicas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie vs Mikasa**

Habían terminado el entrenamiento y las chicas estaban sentadas en el pasto mientras trataban de eliminar el calor que tenían, era una tarde con un sol que quemaba. Entonces apareció Eren quien trotaba por el lugar, estaba sin playera luciendo sus muy marcados pectorales, él se detuvo y se lanzó un poco de agua al cuerpo. Annie y Mikasa lo vieron. Mikasa se quedó observando la escena, pero entonces vio que Annie se había levantado a saludar a Eren.

-Hola Eren ¿continúas entrenando? -le pregunto.

-Si, nunca me canso -Eren sonrió.

-Eren -llamo Mikasa y él aparto la vista de Annie para ver a su amiga casi hermana.

-Oye Eren -Annie le agarro el brazo-. Con este calor se antoja una cerveza -sugirió Annie.

-Mejor un coctel -sugirió Mikasa jalando a Eren del otro brazo.

-No gracias, estoy intentando dejar la bebida.

-Si que aso -dijo Mikasa.

-Es un vicio terrible.

-Chicas ¿y si mejor nos vamos a comer algo? -sugirió Eren.

-Yo te preparo lo que quieras Eren -se apresuró a decir Mikasa.

-Yo te puedo conseguir carne -Annie le guiño el ojo.

-Eren prefiere pescado -dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a su enemiga-. Es más saludable.

-La verdad estoy intentando comer más frutas y verduras...

-Si, qué horror con la carne, yo también amo a los pobres animales -dijo Annie.

-Yo te puedo conseguir una mascota Eren -sugirió Mikasa.

-¿Les parece que olvidemos la comida y mejor contemplamos el paisaje? -volvió a sugerir Eren.

-Yo amo los paisajes -Annie recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Eren.

-Yo pinto paisajes -Mikasa le enseño el dedo medio a Annie.

-¿Y si mejor vamos a algún lado a escuchar música? -sugirió, las ideas se le agotaban.

-¿Cual te toco Eren? -pregunto ilusionada Mikasa.

-¿Dónde te toco? -Annie fue más directa.

Mikasa se sorprendió por ese comentario.

-¡A ella le huelen los pies! -dijo apresurada Mikasa.

-¡Ella tiene mal aliento! -respondió Annie.

Ambas soltaron a Eren.

-¡Yo no tengo nariz de tucán!

-¡Al menos no estoy plana! -dijo Annie.

-Chicas -hablo Eren y ambas lo empujaron.

-¡Tu cállate! -le gritaron ambas.

-Yo lo conocí primero.

-Tu eres solamente su hermanita Mikasa -se burló Annie.

-¡Ya verás! -dijo y le jalo un mechón del cabello a Annie, ella hizo lo mismo, comenzaron a forcejear y soltaban gritos de dolor.

-¡Bueno ya estuvo bien! ¿y si a la de tres nos soltamos? -sugirió Annie.

-De acuerdo -accedió Mikasa.

-Uno… dos… ¡tres! -dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna soltó a la otra.

-Esta vez si lo hacemos -sugirió Mikasa y Annie asintió.

-Una… dos… ¡tres! -ambas se soltaron y vieron que Eren ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba Armin.

-¿Y Eren? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Él se fue desde antes que comenzaran a jalonearse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Noche de cita**

Jean, Connie, Eren y Armin habían salido a un club clandestino donde había música en vivo, alcohol y un montón de chicas lindas.

-Oigan ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -se quejó Armin-. Tuve que sobornar al guardia porque somos menores de edad -se lamentó.

-Calma Armin que hoy ligas -dijo Jean emocionado.

-Yo digo que vallamos con la chica del vestido rojo -sugirió Connie y señalo a la aludida quien era una chica de cabello corto y de tono pelirrojo claro.

-No, porque ella es un 10 y nosotros somos un 5 -dijo Jean y luego miro de los pies a la cabeza a Armin-, menos tu Armin, tu con trabajo llegas a 3 -Armin frunció el ceño por el comentario-. La técnica es acercarnos a las amigas -señalo a las otras 3 chicas que estaba a su lado riendo-, entonces la de rojo no tendrá más opción que salir con alguno de nosotros.

-Me parece bien, preguntémosles si quieren besos -dijo apresurado Connie, pero Jean lo detuvo de la chamarra.

-Aguanta, no puedes acercarte sin una estrategia, lo primero que haremos será ligarnos a la DUFF del grupo.

-¿Que es la DUFF? -pregunto Eren.

-Es la amiga designada como gorda y fea -aclaro Jean.

-Pero ninguna de ellas es gorda o fea -dijo Eren observando a las cuatro chicas.

-La DUFF no tiene que ser fea y gorda, pero es la menos agraciada del grupo, por ello iremos con la castaña de lentes -señalo a la aludida, era una chica que llevaba una coleta y vestía una blusa blanca escotada con un pantalón negro y botas de tacón alto.

-Me parece bien, yo me la besuqueo -dijo animado Connie-. A mí me encantan las castañas -dijo pensando en Sasha.

-Aguántate -volvió a detener Jean-. Para ligarte a una chica debes de utilizar una estrategia y la primera que usaremos será la del Cirano.

-¿Y en que consiste eso? -pregunto Eren.

-Tu solo ve y nosotros te susurraremos lo que tienes que decir. -Empujo a Eren y él camino miedoso en dirección de las chicas, sus amigos se sentaron a un lado.

Eren trago saliva al estar frente a las chicas que habían dejado su conversación y miraron a Eren serias.

-El Cirano se trata de susurrarle al pretendiente mientras se está oculto en un arbusto lo que le tiene que decir a la chica que está en el balcón -explico Jean a los otros dos.

-Ah como la obra de teatro el Cirano de Bergerac -dijo Armin.

-¿El que? -pregunto Jean confundido-. Por eso no tienes novia -le dio un zape en la nuca.

-Todo bien, pero Eren lleva parado como 5 minutos frente a ellas sin decir nada -señalo Connie.

-Ok comencemos por lo básico.

-Si, preguntándoles si quieren besos -dijo emocionado Connie.

-No, tonto, el nombre -fue el turno de Connie de recibir un zape.

-Ah me llamo Connie -le susurro a Eren.

-Me llamo Connie -repitió Eren.

-No tonto, el de ella -regaño Jean.

-¿Como voy a saber cómo se llama? -se quejó Connie.

-¿Como voy a saber cómo te llamas? -hablo Eren.

-No, que le pregunte ¿Cuál es su nombre? -dijo exasperado Jean.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto nervioso Eren y las chicas solo lo veían, entonces Eren se retiró avergonzado-. Creo que no funciono -se quejó en cuanto se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-No importa porque tengo otra técnica y esta se llama el piropo, así que vas a ir nuevamente Eren y le dirás lo que te susurre al oído -Jean le dijo algo y Eren se puso rojo.

-Yo no puedo decir eso -se quejó.

-Solo ve y hazlo -Jean lo empujo y Eren nuevamente estuvo frente a las chicas.

-Tu papá debe ser panadero por esos biscochos -le dijo a la castaña y ella se tapó el escote y le soltó una cachetada ofendida.

-Creo que no salió bien -se quejó Eren sobándose la mejilla.

-Idiota, la frase era" tu padre debe de ser un panadero porque eres un biscocho" -regaño Jean.

-Yo quiero intentarlo -dijo emocionado Connie.

-Bien Connie, presta atención y no la riegues como Eren -Jean le susurro algo y luego miro a Connie-. ¿Entendiste? -Connie asintió y se levantó rápidamente, se puso frente a las chicas y dirigió su mirada a la de cabello corto y color caramelo, ella llevaba puesto una blusa roja y una minifalda negra con unas zapatillas negras.

-¿Tienes un diccionario? -pregunto serio.

-¿Por? -pregunto la aludida.

-Es que al verte se me escaparon las palabras y quería encontrar la forma más apropiada de decirte que luces hermosa -dijo y la aludida se sonrojo.

-Que lindo -sonrió.

-¿Entonces nos besamos? -pregunto emocionado, la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció y le soltó una cachetada.

-No quería besar -se quejó Connie cuando regreso con sus amigos.

-Babosos -regaño Jean-. Pero no se preocupen aún tengo otra técnica y es el casamentero. La técnica del casamentero consiste en que un amigo habla bien del otro con la chica y tu Connie como eres un tonto, yo hablare por ti -dijo y aprovecho que una de las amigas se levantaba hacia la barra.

La chica era rubia, alta y de cabello corto, vestía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a medio muslo, no tenía espalda y usaba unos zapatos bajos estilo de ballet amarrados con un moño que le quedaba en los tobillos.

-Hola linda -dijo recargándose en la barra-. Ves a ese chico de ahí -señalo a Connie quien sonrió y saludo-. Dice que eres hermosa y que quiere contigo -le guiño el ojo.

-¿Quién dijiste que quiere con mi novia? -un hombre rubio y de barba se giró para encarar a Jean, lucia furioso y abrazo a la chica.

-¡Corre Connie ya se enteró que quieres con su novia! -le grito Jean y Connie salió corriendo, el hombre era más alto de lo que lucía, camino hasta Connie y le soltó un gran puñetazo en el rostro, luego regreso a platicar con sus otros 3 amigos que también se encontraban en la barra.

-¡Bueno ya estuvo bueno! -se quejó Armin fastidiado- ¿Y si nos acercamos a las chicas sin falsas pretensiones, tácticas ridículas y frases elaboradas? -pregunto y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse-. Ya verán -Armin se levantó confiado y se dirigió a la chica del vestido rojo, le sonrió, su valentía se esfumaba y se le doblaban las rodillas, él se aclaró la garganta y hablo-. Hola mi nombre es Armin Arlert, te vi desde que entramos y quería decirte que eres muy bonita, espero no te ofendas.

-¡Oh que dulce! -dijo sonriendo-. Hola Armin, ven siéntate -ella se recorrido para darle lugar a Armin -Veo que eres recluta -señalo la chamarra que vestía.

-Si, así es -afirmo contento.

-Nosotras somos de la legión de exploración, ella es Nanaba, Hange, Nifa y yo soy Petra -presento y las aludidas saludaron contentas-. Venimos con esos tontos de ahí. -Señalo a los cuatro hombres que estaban en la barra-. Ellos son Mike, Moblit, Erwin y Levi. La verdad nos hicieron reír mucho tú y tus amigos esta noche, nunca dejes de ser tan tierno Armin -ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y después las 4 se levantaron de la mesa-. Ya nos tenemos que ir, pero fue un placer conocerte.

Las cuatro caminaron a donde estaban los chicos, ellos se levantaron y entregaron sus chamarras, caminaron a la salida y las cuatro se giraron, le guiñaron el ojo a Armin y le lanzaron un beso.

-Adiós Armin -dijeron al unísono las 4 chicas.

 **Ahora una pregunta ¿Quién adivino desde un inicio que las chicas del bar se trataban de Hange, Nanaba, Nifa y Petra?**


	5. Chapter 5

**La zona del amigo**

Hange y Moblit habían salido a comer, él había visto que Levi y Hange salían a comer juntos tras regresar de cada expedición y quería hacer lo mismo con ella, con la mujer que amaba. Y ahí se encontraban ambos, había hecho reservación en un restaurante lindo, comprado flores, una caja de chocolates y vestía formal.

-Hange, yo quiero agradecerte por todos estos años de amistad -comenzó a decir con la voz temblorosa y comenzaba a sudar de los nervios-. Y decirte que me gustaría llevar esto a otro nivel.

-Moblit si querías que nos dieran mesa en la planta alta debiste decirlo desde un inicio -dijo Hange.

-No buntaichou, yo me refiero a que seamos más que amigos -las palmas le sudaban y su corazón latía agitado.

-¡Mejores amigos! -dijo emocionada.

-No, mucho más que eso -él le tomo las manos y miro directamente a los ojos

-¿Hermanos?

-No

-Amiguis

-No, yo... yo… -estaba a punto de explotar-. ¡Yo te quiero! -grito y todos los del restaurante voltearon a ver.

-Claro yo también te quiero Moblit, somos amigos -dijo y le dio un golpe en el hombro signo de camaradería.

Moblit frustrado dejo la cara pegada a la mesa.

-¿Moblit todo bien? -pregunto Hange.

* * *

Tras la fallida declaración regresaron a trabajar en los experimentos que estaban realizando, al menos Moblit era feliz cuando pasaban todas esas horas a solas.

-Moblit tengo que irme el día de hoy -dijo entusiasmada Hange- ¿te molesta terminar el reporte?

-Pero buntaichou, me tomara toda la noche -se quejó Moblit.

-Sí, pero yo tengo que hacer algo el día de hoy -dijo y pudo notar un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Moblit estaba por decir algo cuando Levi apareció.

-Lista cuatro ojos ¿o me tendrás toda la noche esperándote? -dijo Levi con cara de pocos amigos y luego le lanzo una mirada asesina a Moblit que le congelo la sangre.

-Si, ya voy -dijo y salió corriendo.

Moblit paso toda la noche en vela trabajando. Desde que era la mano derecha de Hange vivía estresado y las horas de sueño escaseaban, incluso había comenzado a perder cabello. Para cuando fue de día, él había logrado terminar el trabajo y le había dado tiempo de hacer un dibujo de Hange lleno de corazones.

Miraba embelesado el dibujo cuando ella entro y rápidamente cerro su libreta.

-Buntaichou ya tengo el reporte listo -dijo contento y le entrego un folder.

-Olvida eso Moblit, la investigación cambiara de rumbo -dijo tomando el folder y lanzándolo-. Por cierto, si Erwin te pregunta estuve toda la noche trabajando contigo.

* * *

Estaban todos en una fiesta, festejaban año nuevo y la mayoría a estaban demasiado borrachos, entre ellos Hange.

Moblit le hubiera gustado tomar, pero debía cuidar que su líder no cometiera tonterías así que se la paso cuidándola gran parte de la noche. Estaba por tomar su tercer vaso de agua cuando vio a Hange desde el otro extremo, ella le sonrió y guiño el ojo, Moblit se puso rojo y vio que ella caminaba en su dirección.

-Nifa la líder me está sonriendo -le dijo emocionado a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado.

Nifa miro a Hange y ella saludaba torpemente a Moblit mientras sonreía.

-Pero esta borracha –le dijo.

-No importa así es más fácil -dijo emocionado, se giró para ver a Hange, pero ella ya estaba en los brazos de Levi besándolo.

-Moblit yo también estoy medio borracha -dijo Nifa recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Moblit.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga -se quejó y la aparto.

* * *

Ese era el día, Hange había citado a Moblit en el quiosco de la plaza, un lugar que él consideraba romántico, estaba feliz, había comprado flores para Hange y finalmente le diría que la amaba, estaba seguro que ella también le confesaría su amor, se casarían, tendrían hijos…. Comenzó a fantasear hasta que la vio, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Se secó las palmas sudorosas de los nervios en los pantalones y camino hacia ella decidido.

-Buntaichou -saludo alegre.

-Moblit quería decirte que eres super lindo -Moblit al escuchar esto sintió morir, era la hora-. Siempre te has portado grandioso conmigo y te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre has estado soltero y yo quería saber si… -Moblit se acercó a Hange con la intención de darle un beso-. Te gustaría salir con Nifa -finalizo y su mundo se quebró.

Meses más tarde otra noticia le hizo que su mundo se destruyera por siempre. Ella se casaría con el capitán Levi.

 **Pobre Moblit, como lo extraño (mar de llanto), pero pronto hare un fic donde el sale victorioso y se queda con su amada líder.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Atrapado en medio**

El comandante Erwin le había encargado a Armin una peligrosa tarea, el de lograr que Hange firmara unos documentos "has lo que tengas que hacer, pero ella debe firmarlos" le había dicho, pero el problema no era ese, era que llevaba cinco minutos afuera del cuarto de la mayor y no se animaba a tocar, escuchaba que ella y el capitán Levi discutían de nuevo y no quería meterse en la pelea de ese par, pero el comandante también le gritaría si no lograba que Hange firmara, así que trago saliva, reunió valor y toco a la puerta.

-¡Estas loca! -grito Levi al momento de abrir la puerta- ¡¿Qué?! -le grito a Armin.

-Capitán, líder, traigo unos documentos que tiene que firmar -dijo Armin temblando de miedo y extendió el sobre, Levi lo jalo de la chamarra e hizo que ingresara al cuarto a la fuerza.

-En un momento te atiendo Armin, primero tengo que discutir algo sumamente importante con este enano -ella le lanzo mirada asesina al aludido.

-Ya no tenemos nada que discutir -le dijo furioso Levi.

-Mayor Hange si usted me pudiera firmar -dijo temeroso Armin.

-¡Tu cállate Armin! -le grito.

-¡No te desquites con Armin! -le regaño Levi.

-Tu no me hagas enfadar, lo que pasa es que quieres que muera de un coraje para irte con esas mujerzuelas que se te lanzaron en la calle.

-En primer lugar, esas mujeres están locas y en segundo aquí la que se la pasa haciéndole ojitos a cuanto tipejo eres tú -rebatió.

-¿Ves cómo me trata Armin? ¿te parece justo?

-Armin no te va a dar la razón.

-¿Armin te parece justo? -insistió jalándolo del brazo.

-Pues yo…

-No te atrevas a darle la razón -amenazo Levi.

-Yo solo necesito que me firme el documento para irme -volvió a extenderle los documentos a Hange.

-Ahora no Armin -dijo apartando los documentos.

-¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar Armin? -se quejó Levi.

-¡La que soporta todo soy yo Levi! -le grito-. Armin es testigo del poco hombre que tengo como esposo.

-¿Poco hombre? -dijo ofendido-. Poco hombre los idiotas a los que les haces ojitos.

-Capitán, líder, por favor me tengo que ir -suplicaba Armin- ¿No podrían arreglarlo con una conversación tranquila?

-Ves, Armin me apoya -dijo Hange abrazándolo-. Siéntate Armin -le dijo en tono dulce.

-Líder por favor solo firme …

-¡Cállate y siéntate Arlert! si mi mujer te dice que te sientes te sientas -regaño y Armin automáticamente tomo asiento asustado.

-¿Viste? con tus gritos ya asustaste a Armin -le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro a Levi.

-Sabes que Armin te daré un consejo jamás te cases, es más, te envidio. Hazte pastor o júntate con otro hombre, pero nunca te cases, todas se vuelven locas.

-Deja de decirme loca.

-Loca -dijo- l-o-c-a -deletreo- ¡loca! -le volvió a gritar.

-¡Bastardo! yo te di los mejores años de mi vida -ella camino al escritorio y agarro un abrecartas demasiado puntiagudo-. Vamos te reto, vuelve a llamarme loca una vez más -amenazo.

Armin rezo porque Levi no la volviera a llamar loca, pero eso no paso.

-¿Me estas amenazando? Yo no te tengo miedo -dijo firme- ¡estas loca!

Hange soltó un grito furiosa. Armin inmediatamente se levantó para sostener la muñeca de Hange y le arrebato el abrecartas.

-¡Armin fuiste demasiado agresivo! -se quejó Hange y Levi la abrazo.

Erwin había decidido ir a ver porque Armin se tardaba tanto con los documentos así que camino hasta el cuarto de Hange y cuando abrió la puerta vio a Levi que abrazaba a Hange y Armin sosteniendo un abrecartas.

-¡Te atreviste a lastimar a mi esposa! -grito Levi.

-¡Armin! -grito Erwin quitándole el abrecartas.

-¡No me quería firmar comandante! -se quejó Armin.

-Cuando te dije que hicieras lo que fuera para que firmara no me refería a amenazarla -dijo Erwin.

Armin miraba incrédulo.

-Necesitas aprender a controlarte -dijo Hange.

-No, ¡yo no la estaba amenazando! -grito Armin asustado.

Mike entro debido al escándalo.

-Mike llévate a Armin, ya hablare con él y pensare en un castigo severo -ordeno Erwin.

-Sera lo mejor Erwin si no quieres que lo mate -dijo furioso Levi.

Armin soltó un grito lleno de furia e intento abalanzarse sobre la pareja, pero Mike lo agarro de la chamarra y lo cargo como si fuera un costal.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy inocente! -gritaba Armin por el pasillo y pataleaba.

-Voy a comenzar a hacer pruebas en los nuevos reclutas para ver su nivel de agresividad, ya suficiente tenemos con Jean y Eren como para que ahora Armin también explotara de esa manera -dijo Erwin.

-Toma Erwin, los documentos firmados -le entrego Hange a Erwin el sobre y él salió contento.

Armin tuvo que lavar platos durante todo un mes y asistir a terapias para controlar la ira.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cita**

Nanaba y Nifa estaban platicando cuando Hange entro asustada.

-¡Chicas ayuda! -suplico-. Levi quiere celebrar nuestro primer aniversario.

Las dos gritaron y sus gritos se escucharon por todo el cuartel general.

* * *

Levi estaba trepado colocando unos adornos en una escalera inestable que mantenía firme Erwin cuando ambos escucharon los gritos, Erwin se distrajo y soltó la escalera haciendo que Levi callera.

-Mierda -se quejó Levi sobándose la espalda- ¡Erwin!

-Lo siento Levi -se disculpó y ayudo a levantar a su amigo.

* * *

-¿Y vas a ir así? -le pregunto Nanaba.

-Si ¿por? -contesto Hange.

Ella tenía el cabello enredado y usaba su uniforme, las amigas intercambiaron miradas e inspeccionaron a Hange.

-¿Que tiene de malo? -se quejó.

-Primera, sin maquillaje pareces traste lavado -dijo Nifa.

-Esa blusa está sucia -señalo Nanaba la enorme mancha.

-Y ya ni hablar de tu peinado -critico Nifa-. Por suerte nosotras te vamos a ayudar -dijo emocionada.

-Lo importante es que lo que uses te ubique en una perfecta balanza entre monja y pros…

-Ya entendí -interrumpió Hange.

-Yo digo que use algo rojo -propuso Nanaba-, el rojo expresa fuego y peligro.

-¿Que? No, si dice peligro Levi no la va a querer tocar -interrumpió Nifa.

-El rojo también expresa sensualidad -rebatió Nanaba.

-Yo propongo un vestido negro, el negro expresa misterio y te hace ver más delgada -dijo Nifa.

-No -interrumpió Nanaba -va a parecer que va a un funeral.

-El negro es elegancia y se usa para todo -contesto Nifa.

-¿Por qué no otra cosa que no sea rojo o negro? -propuso Hange para evitar una pelea de sus amigas.

-Bueno entonces un vestido con rayas -hablo Nifa.

-No, todos sabemos que las rayas te hacen ver más alta y hellow Levi es un enano -hablo Nanaba.

-No si usas rayas verticales -dijo Nifa.

-Tienen que ser horizontales -se quejó Nanaba y luego miro a Hange-. Las rayas verticales te hacen ver gorda -aclaro.

-Rojo está bien -dijo Hange exasperada-. A Levi le gusta el rojo -medito.

-Bueno entonces que se ponga uno con escote -dijo contenta Nanaba.

-Con escote va a parecer desesperada, para eso mejor se va desnuda -intervino Nifa.

-Pero lo que no se exhibe no se vende.

-Pero ella ya se vendió, te recuerdo que está casada, además, si Levi la ve con un gran escote la va a asesinar o peor asesinara a todo aquel que la vea en la calle.

-Es verdad chicas, Levi es muy celoso además ya casi es hora.

* * *

Ambas volvieron a gritar y nuevamente se escuchó por todo el cuartel general, Levi estaba por disfrutar de una taza de té caliente cuando escucho los gritos haciendo se sobresaltara y derramará la bebida.

-Mierda -dijo furioso.

* * *

-Ok mira ponte este vestido rojo que acabo de comprar, lo estaba guardando para navidad, pero te lo regalo -dijo apresurada Nanaba.

-Pero como tiene un gran escote y no queremos que nada malo pase ponte esta chalina que es de monja y es negra -dijo Nifa tomando la prenda y entregándosela a Hange.

* * *

Levi caminaba por el corredor con una gran pila de cosas como un mantel, velas, la ropa que usaría y flores, cuando Hange, Nifa y Nanaba salieron corriendo derribándolo, estaban tan apuradas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que se trataba de él.

-Mierda -se volvió a quejar.

* * *

-¡Petra! -entraron gritando al cuarto de Petra-. Hange necesita tu ayuda con el maquillaje.

Petra saco brochas y un montón de cosas, sentó a Hange y comenzó a maquillar apresurada.

-¡Ahora el cabello! -gritaron las tres y comenzaron a desenredar y peinar.

Para cuando terminaron Hange lucia hermosa.

* * *

Levi había terminado todos los preparativos gracias a Mike y Erwin.

El jardín lo habían decorado con velas dentro de jarrones que colgaban del techo de madera y pétalos de flores esparcidos por todos lados, en el centro de todo eso estaba una mesa con un mantel blanco. Todos admiraban el trabajo que habían realizado.

Hange apareció en el marco de la puerta y quedo sorprendida al ver el lugar, Levi al igual que Erwin quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza de Hange. Mike y Erwin se despidieron esperando que todo saliera bien, pero no fue así.

-Te ves hermosa cuatro ojos -dijo Levi caminando hacia ella.

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal -dijo contenta.

Cuando estuvieron a solo unos cuantos centímetros de separación se desato una tormenta arruinando el momento.

-Maldición -se quejó Levi.

-Vamos, es solo lluvia -se rio Hange.

-Lluvia que hará que nos enfermemos y no pienso hacerlo.

Erwin, Mike, Nanaba y Nifa miraban desde la ventana del segundo piso a la pareja.

-Tengo una idea -sugirió Erwin.

Al final Levi y Hange terminaron cenando en el comedor, Erwin había colocado un mantel y varias velas para darle un tono romántico, Nanaba se ofreció a cantar y Mike la acompañaba tocando la guitarra. La comida había quedado salada así que Erwin tuvo que improvisar preparando cualquier cosa mientras Nifa servía.

Pero a pesar de todo eso Hange fue feliz, no pudo haber pedido un mejor aniversario que ese.


	8. Chapter 8

**Feliz cumpleaños comandante**

Levi, Hange y Mike preparaban la fiesta de cumpleaños de Erwin, pero ya llevaba 20 minutos de retraso.

-¿Seguro que te confirmo? -pregunto Hange a Levi desesperada.

-Si, de seguro se retrasó porque esta intentando sacar la mierda... -contesto también un poco fastidiado de esperar.

-¡Levi! -regaño Hange.

Entonces escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y todos agarraron un puñado de confeti, el plan era aventárselo cuando apareciera.

-¡Sorpresa! -gritaron los tres, pero no era Erwin.

Se trataba de Eren, Mikasa y Armin quienes habían llevado el pastel.

-¿Porque hasta ahora? -regaño Hange.

-Lo sentimos, en la pastelería no nos atendieron rápido -se disculpó Eren.

Volvieron a esperar unos minutos cuando escucharon nuevamente ruidos en el pasillo, todos se colocaron en posición y entonces gritaron.

-¡Sorpresa!

Pero no se trataba de Erwin, se trataba de Nanaba y otros miembros de la legión.

-Sentimos la demora, pero hemos traído un mago -dijo entusiasmada Nanaba.

Nuevamente esperaron otros minutos y volvieron a escuchar pasos en el pasillo, todos se levantaron y gritaron.

-¡Sorpresa!

Pero no era Erwin, se trataba de Sasha, Connie y Jean quienes enseñaron la piñata en forma de titan que habían conseguido.

Así paso en muchas ocasiones, cuando pensaron que era Erwin en realidad se trataba de Christa, Ymir, Reiner y Berthold quienes habían llevado un payaso.

Otra falsa alarma fue cuando llegaron los del escuadrón de Hange ellos llevaban la comida. El escuadrón de Levi llego con una banda para que tocara en la fiesta, incluso llegaron Zackly y Pixis acompañados de unas desnudistas. Sasha se había comido parte del pastel y todos estaban hartos de esperar

-¡Bueno ya estuvo bueno de tanta tontería! -se quejó Hange.

-Concuerdo, ese hombre es un impuntual -se quejó Levi.

-A mí una vez me dejo en un restaurante esperándolo tres horas -se quejó Pixis.

Todos se quejaban y entre el alboroto nadie escucho cuando Erwin apareció.

-Hola -saludo con su gran sonrisa Erwin.

Todos lo miraron furiosos y salieron por la puerta reclamándole que era un impuntual, Hange incluso le soltó una bofetada. Al final solo quedo Levi en el cuarto.

-Levi, tu si eres mi amigo -dijo Erwin mientras se sobaba la mejilla por el golpe de Hange.

-Claro Erwin -Levi fingió sonreír y tomo lo que quedaba del pastel- ¿Qué te parece si soplas las velas? -camino hacia él.

-Pero el pastel no tiene velas -señalo Erwin.

-Entonces directo a la mordida -dijo y estrello el pastel en la cara- ¡pedazo de mierda!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi suegro es un Ackerman**

-Y recuerda papi es super lindo y amable -decía entusiasmada Hope mientras estaban en la entrada de una casa.

Ella quería presentarle a sus papas a su nuevo novio Kai, el chico lucia asustado, conocería al gran capitán Levi Ackerman y su carácter le precedía. Hope sonrió y entonces entraron.

-Papi ¡ya estoy aquí! -grito en cuanto entraron y Levi salió de la cocina- ¡Papi! -Hope salto sobre Levi y lo abrazo-. Te presento a Kai -dijo emocionada.

-Buenas tardes señor -dijo tratando de que su voz no se escuchara llena de miedo y estiro su mano.

-Princesita pensé que Kai era mujer -se quejó Levi y miro de arriba abajo al chico.

-Papi, Kai es nombre tanto para mujer como hombre -aclaro Hope.

Hope le había contado un montón de cosas de su nuevo amigo Kai y en sus cartas sonaba muy emocionada.

-Claro, yo soy Levi, encantado de finalmente conocerte Kai -Levi tomo la mano de Kai y la apretó demasiado fuerte, Kai reprimió las ganas de gritar del dolor-. Lo siento no mido mi fuerza.

-No se preocupe señor -dijo sobándose la mano en cuanto Levi lo soltó.

-¿Y mama? -pregunto Hope emocionada.

-En el sótano con sus experimentos.

-Bien, voy por ella.

-Yo te acompaño Hope -se apresuró a apuntarse Kai, él no quería quedarse a solas con Levi.

-¿Mencione que mi esposa tiene un titan en el sótano? -dijo despreocupado Levi.

Kai trago saliva asustado.

-Aquí me quedo Hopie -dijo sudando de los nervios.

Levi enfureció ¿Hopie? Solamente él podía decirle así a su hija.

-Ok entonces ahora vengo, no me tardo -dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kai.

-Así que ¿a qué división pretendes unirte? -pregunto Levi inspeccionando al chico, este era flaco, alto, de cabello rubio, no sabía que le molestaba del aspecto del chico, pero existía algo que le sacaba de sus casillas. Quizás por el parecido con Moblit.

-Pues pensaba en las tropas de guarnición o en la policía militar -dijo con miedo.

-Así que no consideras en tus opciones la legión de exploración -Levi se acercó amenazante-. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿dejar a Hope cuando te aburra? ¿O acaso piensas que las alas de libertad no son lo suficientemente buenas? -dijo lanzándole mirada asesina.

-Nada de eso señor, yo respeto mucho a la legión de exploración, solo que no soy material para ellos -dijo asustado-. También estoy consciente de que Hope desea unirse a la legión de exploración.

-Ah, con que te crees mejor -Levi estaba por sujetarlo del cuello de la chamarra cuando Hope entro.

-¿Que hacen? -pregunto al ver a ambos que seguían de pie frente a la puerta.

-Platicábamos sobre que división elegirá Kai -Levi sonrió.

-Papi no lo presiones -dijo Hope contenta de ver que se llevaban bien.

-¿Y esa mancha? -Levi señalo la blusa de su hija.

-Ah mama me tiro encima una de sus sustancias raras. Iré a cambiarme. -dijo sonriente y subió las escaleras.

En cuanto Hope desapareció Levi sujeto a Kai del cuello de la chamarra y comenzó a zangolotearlo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi niña?! ¡¿Robarle la inocencia infeliz?! -le gritaba- ¡Si le tocas un solo cabello yo te dejare sin descendencia! -amenazo.

Levi pudo haber seguido amenazando a Kai, pero escucho que Hope salía del cuarto así que lo soltó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y así conocí a la mama de Hope -dijo contento y Kai no entendía nada.

-Papi ¿contando historias a Kai? -dijo alegre.

-Es para que deje de estar tan nervioso -contesto Levi y le dio otras palmaditas a Kai-. Ven Kai, con confianza, siéntate -invito y jalo hasta el sillón-. Hija ¿Por qué no vas y te cambias por algo más lindo para que Kai vea lo hermosa que eres?

-Bueno está bien -dijo contenta de ver que Levi se estaba comportando.

-¡No! -grito Kai-. Así estas bien.

-Calma Kai no me tardo -subió de nuevo.

-¿No es linda mi hija? -pregunto amablemente Levi.

-Este… ¿sí? -Kai temblaba.

-¿Qué respuesta es esa? ¿ahora te crees mejor que mi hija o piensas que existe alguien más bonita que ella? -Levi lanzo a Kai hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡No señor Hope es hermosa! -decía temblando del miedo.

Hope bajo nuevamente y vio que Levi tomaba una taza de té tranquilamente y que Kai temblaba, la mayor parte de la bebida ya se había caído al plato debido a los temblores.

-¡Ya esto aquí! -grito Hange en cuanto entro pateando la puerta- ¿Dónde esta Kai? ¡quiero conocerlo! -ella corrió hacia el aludido y lo sujeto de la cabeza-. Buena estructura ósea, lindos ojos y buen cuerpo -dijo mirándolo invadiendo su espacio vital.

-Oi cuatro ojos deja al niño en paz -se quejó Levi.

-Oh lo siento -Hange lo soltó y Kai había terminado todo despeinado-. Hija ¿Por qué no vas por unas notas que deje en el laboratorio y mientras yo platico con Kai? -dijo sonriente Hange.

-Si, no me tardo -sonrió Hope y salió.

-Así que señora Ackerman es un placer conocerla -dijo tembloroso Kai.

-Vamos Kai no tengas miedo -Hange le sonrió, pero de alguna forma era parecida a la sonrisa de un psicópata- ¿Levi ya te conto la vez que torturamos a un hombre? le arranque las 10 uñas y luego los dientes solo por diversión -lo vio directamente con mirada asesina y sus ojos soltaron un brillo.

-¡Ahhhh! -Kai se levantó gritando y salió por la puerta corriendo.

-Bien hecho cuatro ojos, por eso te amo -dijo Levi chocando puño con Hange.

-¡Kai espera! -grito Hope al ver al aludido salir como si su vida dependiera de ello-. ¡Mama, papa no de nuevo! -se quejó Hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Día con papá y mamá**

-Chao no te preocupes yo me hago cargo -dijo Hange despidiendo a Levi y a su hijo Erwin.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta que casi no convivían con sus otros hijos. Generalmente Hope convivía con su padre Levi y Hange con Erwin, así que habían decidido que ese fin de semana intercambiaría con la esperanza de afianzar su relación. Levi tenía que partir para el nuevo reclutamiento, así que se llevó a Erwin, mientras que Hange se quedó con Hope. En cuanto cerró la puerta ella miro a su hija.

-Este fin de semana te quedas conmigo -dijo Hange contenta y Hope miro horrorizada.

* * *

Levi cabalgaba con Erwin.

-Este fin de semana me toca cuidarte.

-Yo preferiría quedarme -dijo asustado el niño.

* * *

Los problemas iniciaron al día siguiente, era más de medio día y Hange seguía dormida hasta que Hope entro apresurada al cuarto.

-Mamá, levántate, hoy tengo clases de esgrima -dijo Hope jaloneándola.

-Es verdad -dijo aun medio dormida-. Bueno ya es tarde así que ¿por qué no regresas a dormir? -Ella se tapó el rostro con las cobijas.

-Pero mamá ¿y el desayuno? -pregunto.

-Si yo quiero pan tostado -dijo antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Ruidos de trompetas sonaron en el cuarto de Erwin y se levantó asustado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Arriba dormilón -dijo Levi jalándole las cobijas.

-Papá todavía ni amanece -se quejó haciéndose bolita.

-¡Arriba dije! -Levi lo jalo de la oreja-. Tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy, desayunar, vestirte, salir a entrenar, recoger los documentos, ver a los nuevos reclutas, comer … -comenzó a enlistar Levi y Erwin solo veía asustado-, ya sin mencionar que tienes que terminar tu tarea y nada de andarme dejando el cuarto tirado -dijo y recogió un libro que estaba fuera de lugar.

* * *

-Pero mamá tengo que entrenar -se quejó Hope.

-Nada de entrenar, tienes que hacer tu tarea y estudiar, vamos a fortalecer ese cerebro -Hange le entrego una pila de libros que fueron demasiado pesados para Hope y se le cayeron uno que otro.

* * *

-Es demasiado -se quejó Erwin al ver la pila de carne que tenía enfrente.

-Necesitas proteína para fortalecer esos brazos de fideo que tienes -regaño Levi.

* * *

-Pero mamá ¿qué es esto? -Hope inspecciono la cosa verde que tenía en su plato.

-Espinacas, te ayudaran para fortalecer tu cerebro -dijo Hange.

* * *

-Papá yo no creo que esta sea una buena idea -se quejó Erwin y Levi le entrego una cuchilla.

-Calma, no pasa nada -dijo mientras le ajustaba el equipo de maniobras-. Tu hermana aprendió a degollar un titan prácticamente cuando empezó a caminar.

Erwin trago saliva asustado.

Minutos después…. Erwin gritaba de dolor porque se había caído usando el equipo de maniobras.

-Creo me rompí el brazo -lloraba Erwin

-No seas exagerado -examino Levi y suspiro al ver que no tenía el brazo roto-. No le digas a tu madre.

* * *

-Mama yo creo que juntar esas dos sustancias no es buena idea -se quejó Hope.

-Bah tonterías -dijo emocionada Hange y procedió a juntar las dos sustancias, en cuanto una gota toco la otra sustancia esta exploto haciendo que un mechón del cabello de Hope se prendiera.

-¡Ahhh! -comenzó a gritar y Hange también gritaba.

Afortunadamente logro apagarlo y no paso de un simple mechón quemado.

-¡No le digas a tu padre! -dijo Hange asustada.

* * *

-Papa ya no puedo -dijo Erwin lleno de sudor, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, incluso le dolía respirar.

-Vamos Erwin -animaba Levi-, dos horas más de caminata y luego levantamiento de pesas.

Erwin fingió desmayarse.

* * *

-Como se puede apreciar con esta grafica -termino de exponer Armin.

Hope soltaba suspiros aburrida de solo escuchar a ambos hablar de cifras y planes estructurales.

-Muy bien Armin, ahora revisemos el plan de acción -dijo Hange y saco un libro pesado que contenía un montón de hojas.

Hope miro horrorizada, esa sería una larga tarde.

* * *

-Interesante el fin de semana ¿no? -dijo Levi a su hijo quien había terminado vendado de la cabeza cuando había caído del caballo debido a que Levi quería enseñarle a cabalgar, también tenía vendado un brazo y un ojo morado.

Hope por su parte tenia un mechón de cabello quemado y varias cortadas en sus manos a cauda de las hojas de papel de tantos libros que había leído.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mi suegro es un Ackerman 2**

-Y entonces así quedara la maqueta -dijo Daniel y Hope sonrió.

-Que listo eres -dijo ilusionada Hope.

-Si, que fascinante, pero ya debería retirarse a su casa -regaño Levi quien había estado leyendo el periódico mientras supervisaba de cerca a su hija y a ese muchacho.

-Papa -se quejó Hope.

-Dales media hora más -regaño Hange cuando entro a la sala.

-¿Media hora? que media hora ni que nada, ya es tarde, mañana tienen escuela y me quiero ir a dormir.

-Entonces vete a dormir -dijo Hange fastidiada por la actitud de Levi.

-No confió en ese chico -le susurro Levi a Hange.

-Pero si es un chico bueno y tú conoces a los Berner.

-Exacto, Berner -refunfuño.

-Vámonos Levi, déjalos solos -ella miro a los chicos-. Pórtense bien -dijo y jalo a Levi hasta la habitación.

Levi caminaba en círculos como fiera encerrada, Hange estaba acostada leyendo un libro.

-¿Y si están toqueteándose? ¿si la deja embarazada y no quiere hacerse cargo del niño? peor aún ¿y si planean fugarse? -decía- ¡si se casan tendrá su apellido! -dijo horrorizado.

-Son amigos.

-Tu y yo también éramos amigos y eso no impidió que tú y yo…

-Son jóvenes -se quejó Hange.

-Nosotros también lo éramos.

Levi pego la oreja a la puerta y escucho lo que decían.

-Mira, traje esta botella de casa de papá -dijo Daniel.

-Van a tomar -dijo horrorizado Levi y salió corriendo.

-¡Suelta esa botella! -grito y vio que en realidad era solo pegamento.

-Papá es para terminar el trabajo -se quejó Hope.

-Es que… tiene un olor fuerte y te puede hacer daño -se escudó y regreso al cuarto.

-Solo era pegamento -aclaro a Hange y ella bajo su libro enojada.

-¡Ven a la cama pero ya! -regaño.

Hange se había quedado dormida, le había quitado la cobija a Levi y tenía una pierna encima de él, pero no era la razón por la cual no pudiera dormir, era porque sabía que su hija estaba a solas con un hombre.

Desde el cuarto podía escuchar las risitas de ambos, entonces aparto la pierna de Hange con delicadeza y corrió a la puerta para escuchar.

-Ya Danny si papá nos escucha nos va a matar.

-Ya está dormido, no pasa nada.

Levi enfureció y salió corriendo.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija! -grito.

-¡Papá! ¿nos estabas espiando? -regaño Hope.

-Y qué bueno, porque este patán ya quería ponerte las manos encima.

-Papa, lo que estábamos haciendo era comer helado -señalo los helados-. Le dije a Danny que tú nos prohíbes comer postre en la noche y que si te enterabas nos ibas a matar.

-Pues yo… a eso venía a regañarlos -dijo Levi.

-No, venias porque no confías en mí y piensas que todos los chicos solo tienen una cosa en la cabeza.

-Todos los chicos tienen una sola cosa en la cabeza -alego-. Además, si confío en ti mi princesita, es en ellos es en quien no confío.

-¡Papá!, tu y mamá me educaron bien y deben aprender a confiar.

-¡Levi, carajo deja de espiarlos y ven a dormir! -le grito Hange. Levi sabía que le iría mal pues no existía nada peor que una Hange enojada.

Levi se retiró dejándolos a los dos solos.

-Ahora si -dijo Hope y se lanzó encima de Danny para besarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Erwin Maximus Ackerman-Zoe**

Erwin estaba trabajando en su nueva máquina, a él le fascinaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ingeniería y mecanica, pero su madre Hange no podía evitar preocuparse por su pequeño hijo.

-Maxi debería de tener cuidado -dijo Hange preocupada.

-Mama yo sé lo que hago -dijo fastidiado y conecto dos cables dándose un pequeño toque.

-¡Maxi! -grito, ya que para ella había sido como que su hijo se había electrificado- ¡Levi ayuda! ¡nuestro hijo se muere!

-Mama estoy bien -se quejaba Erwin y Levi entro tranquilo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la histeria de Hange.

-Cuatro ojos tú lo estas matando -se quejó al ver que estaba bien.

* * *

Erwin estaba en su cuarto buscando ropa limpia cuando Levi entro sin tocar.

-Recoge este muladar o estará castigado todo un año -regaño Levi.

Erwin sabía que su padre no bromeaba con estar castigado todo un año así que se apresuró a levantar.

-Levi, respeta la intimidad de tus hijos, el letrero dice no pasar -señalo el letrero colgado en la puerta, después Hange entro al cuarto de Hope sin tocar.

* * *

Erwin había salido de fiesta con sus amigos y había terminado borracho, sus amigos como buenos amigos lo habían ido a dejar en su casa, se fueron haciendo un montón de escandalo haciendo que Levi se despertara, cuando bajo vio a Erwin tirado en el suelo, tomo una cubeta y lo mojo.

-Borracho de mierda -se quejó y lo dejo ahí tirado y empapado.

-¡Levi! -regaño Hange- Oh mi pobre bebe -dijo abrazando a Erwin.

-Mami te juro yo no quería beber, ellos me obligaron.

* * *

Hange y Levi estaban acurrucados en el sillón cuando entro Erwin contento.

-Mamá, papá les presento a mi novia -dijo y una chica con mini vestido que apenas le cubría los calzones entro y nalgueo a Erwin.

-Hola suegritos -saludo.

-Es bailarina -dijo contento.

-¿Por qué? -Levi se llevó la mano a la frente preguntándose que había hecho mal al educar a su hijo.

Hange se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió al armario, después se giró rápidamente y mostro que traía en la mano una cuchilla.

-Otros usarían una pistola, pero yo disfruto más al momento de rebanar la carne -dijo con ojos de loca y la chica salió corriendo.

-¡Mamá! -se quejó Erwin- A este paso me voy a quedar soltero como Hope -subió furioso.

-¿Que hicimos mal Levi? -dijo sentándose nuevamente.

-No hicimos todo mal, mira a Landon, creo que es el menos dañado.


	13. Chapter 13

**LeviHan**

Levi y Hange habían salido en una cita a un restaurante, tenía tiempo que eran una pareja, pero ellos no querían decírselo a nadie.

-¿Les tomo su orden? -hablo el mesero.

-Si, yo prefiero la pasta -dijo Levi.

-¿Y su novia? -pregunto mirando a Hange, quien seguía indecisa.

-¿Novia? No, como cree que es mi novia.

-Si, solo somos amigos.

-Exacto nunca saldría con una cuatro ojos como ella y ¡ya apúrate a ordenar! -se quejó.

-¡Y yo no estaría con un sujeto tan enano! -dijo enojada Hange.

-Veo que necesitan más tiempo así que yo regresare en un momento -dijo el mesero asustado y se retiró.

-¿Oye que le estás viendo al mesero? -se quejó Levi- ¿Y que hacías sonriéndole?

-Levi no empieces -se quejó Hange-. Además ¿Qué clase de patán pide antes que una dama?

-Tú estabas indecisa y yo ya tengo hambre.

-Te avergüenzo Levi, esa es la verdad, por eso niegas nuestro noviazgo -comenzó a reclamar.

-Tú también lo niegas -recrimino.

-Basta ¿sabes que? ¡terminamos! -dijo y se levantó de la mesa.

-Hange vuelve a poner tu trasero en esa silla y baja el volumen que estás haciendo una escena.

-¡Idota celoso! -grito y estaba por irse cuando Levi la tomo de la mano.

-No Hange, no te vayas -dijo y Hange sonrió sentándose nuevamente.

-Ya no paliemos mi loco de la limpieza -dijo alegre- te amo.

-Y yo también -contesto-. Ahora llamemos al mesero.

-¡Imbécil! te digo que te amo y tu solo contestas yo también -dijo nuevamente furiosa-. Sabes que ¡terminamos!

Ella se levantó y salió del lugar, Levi salió detrás de ella, la sujeto y beso en contra de su voluntad. Hange al inicio quería apartarlo, pero después se rindió ante el beso de Levi y le correspondió. Cuando se separaron se vieron directamente a los ojos, se seguían amando y sabían que a pesar de las peleas siempre estarían juntos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Consejos antes de casarse**

Eren se había comprometido con Mikasa, pero antes del gran día ambos buscaron consejos con la pareja de casados con más tiempo, Hange y Levi.

-Capitán yo quisiera que usted me diera algunos consejos del matrimonio -dijo Eren entusiasmado.

-Cállate y escucha -dijo Levi.

-Pero yo quería preguntarle sobre…

-¡Que te calles dije! -acto seguido le soltó un gran golpe en la cabeza- ¿Vienes por consejos o a oírte hablar? No dé a gratis llevo casado con esa loca todos estos años.

* * *

Mikasa entro a la oficina de Hange y tomo asiento.

-Has venido al lugar adecuado, mantener un matrimonio no es cosa fácil y menos si estas casada con un gruñón como Levi, pero no te preocupes tengo la experiencia necesaria para guiarte y que seas tú quien maneje la relación.

Mikasa saco un cuaderno y pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que le decía Hange.

-Los hombres son seres básicos ellos piensan con lo de abajo que nosotras controlamos.

* * *

-Escúchame bien Eren si sigues mis instrucciones puede que este matrimonio te dure un año.

-¿Solo uno? -pregunto con miedo.

-Quizás dos -luego miro de pies a cabeza a Eren-, pensándolo bien, solo uno.

-Pero…

-¡Que te calles te dije! -Levi levanto la mano y Eren en automático se hizo bolita para recibir el golpe, el cual no llego, cuando estuvo confiado fue cuando Levi le soltó otro golpe en la cabeza-. La primera lección es que tendrás que aprender todo, desde como arreglar lo más mínimo de la casa, porque si no llamaran a un "experto" que querrá acostarse con tu esposa.

* * *

-Tendrás que aprender a reparar todo del hogar porque él por sus celos no te dejara llamar a un experto, el cual lamentablemente no es fuerte y atractivo, es gordo y feo, pero aun así no te dejaran llamarlo -explico Hange- lo peor es que querrán arreglarlo ellos empeorando las cosas y eso si alguna vez se dignan a hacerlo.

Mikasa lucia confundida.

* * *

-Pero no creo que Mikasa me engañe, ella solo me ama a mi -dijo Eren confiado.

-En el matrimonio todo es diferente, conocerás facetas de ella que no conocías y te diré que pueden ser muy oscuras.

* * *

-La ventaja que tienes es que no tendrás que lidiar con la suegra, he escuchado que son unas brujas.

-Pero la mama de Eren era muy buena.

-No digas tonterías -regaño Hange.

* * *

-Ellas tienen la habilidad de acordarse hasta del más mínimo error que cometas y no te lo reclamaran en el instante, no, ellas lo guardaran y te lo echaran en cara en cada pelea que tengan.

* * *

-Él cometerán errores y en venganza a ti te dolerá la cabeza cuando quiera sexo.

-¿Que?

* * *

-Pero no creas porque no te lo echan en cara en el momento te salvaras, no, ella tratara de castigarte sin sexo cuando cometas errores y dirá que le duele la cabeza ¡pero eso es mentira!

-¿No se supone que en el matrimonio es cuando hay más…?

-¿Sexo? ja es la peor etapa de tu vida no puedes tener sexo con extrañas y tampoco con tu esposa.

* * *

-Ellos olvidaran todo, cumpleaños, aniversarios, compromisos y serás tu quien tenga que estarle recordando todo -se quejó Hange.

-Pero Eren no es así -dijo Mikasa.

* * *

-En compensación por eso tu tendrás que olvidarlo todo.

-Pero capitán el matrimonio no puede ser tan malo -dijo Eren preocupado.

-Eren, tú no estás listo para el matrimonio.

-Por supuesto que estoy listo capitán -dijo con determinación-. La amo y ya vera que nuestro matrimonio durara hasta que la muerte nos separe.

* * *

-Pero comandante no creo que el matrimonio sea tan malo.

-Mi pequeña Mikasa veo que no estas lista.

-Si lo estoy, estoy lista para compartir mi vida con el hombre que yo elegí, porque le amo y él me ama a mí. Nos casaremos y viviremos felices por siempre -dijo firmemente y se levantó saliendo decidida.

* * *

Un año después…

-Capitán ¿cómo supero un divorcio? -pregunto Eren deprimido y con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa.

Mikasa lo había abandonado por Jean cuando él se había ofrecido a ir a arreglar una fuga de agua del fregadero.

-Ni idea, te dije que no estabas listo -dijo tranquilo mientras bebía de su té.

 **Bueno estas fueron todas las historias, próximo fic: la boda de mi mejor amiga. Donde Levi tendrá que impedir que Hange se case con…**


End file.
